Karakura Music School
by yuinayuki
Summary: Chap 2 UPDATE!: Ichigo minta pertanggungjawaban Rukia gara-gara menolongnya.. OOC, ANEH, GAJE, DONT LIKE DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

TADAAAA…!!! XD

Hai, semua! Ini fic pertama yang masih acak adut. Hehe.. aku mau perbaikin lagi.. ada juga tambahan dan terimakasih para senpai-senpai yang udah ngingetin dan juga membantu aku! *bungkuk-bungkuk* dan.. chap 1-3 aku jadiin satu dan ada yang aku ubah ma aku tambahin!! ^^

Semoga suka, ya! :D

Bleach © Kubo Tite

Karakura Music School © Yuinayuki-chan

* * *

SMA Karakura adalah sekolah terkenal di kota karakura. Karena SMA Karakura terkenal karena sekolah ini bukan sekolah biasa, semua yang tinggal di Karakura tahu sekolah ini, dan mereka menyebutnya, "Karakura Music School" mereka juga sering menyingkat nama sekolah itu menjadi, "Kamus".

* * *

Bunyi piano dan seruling terdengar lembut dari setiap kelas. Satu per satu murid maju memperlihatkan permainan musik mereka, dan seorang murid ditunjuk untuk menunjukkan permainannya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam, dia memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu menghela nafas dan mengeluarkannya lagi. Dia menggangguk lalu tersenyum.

Alunan nada-nada dari alat musik satu itu memang tidak bisa dikalahkan, menghanyutkan hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

* * *

"Ting.." satu nada mengakhiri permainannya. Semua yang ada di kelas bertepuk tangan. Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Itu mengagumkan, Kuchiki." Ujar seorang wanita yang berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu terseyum lagi.

"Terimakasih, Yoruichi-sensei." Yoruichi-sensei ikut tersenyum lalu menepuk tangannya.

"Ya, semuanya.. pelajaran cukup sampai di sini. Besok kita bertemu lagi, dan jangan lupa terus berlatih." Ujar Yoruichi-sensei.

"Baik, sensei!"

"Terimakasih, kalian boleh bubar!" Yoruichi-sensei lalu keluar kelas.

"Rukia-saan..!" gadis yang bernama Rukia menengokkan kepalanya, terlihat gadis berambut hitam yang hampir sama dengannya menghampirinya.

"Tadi bagus sekali, Rukia-san!!" seru gadis itu.

"A.. tidak. Permainan mu juga sangat bagus kemarin. Aku suka lagu yang kau bawakan, Hinamori." ujar Rukia, Hinamori tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang! A.. mau mampir dulu ke kafe depan tidak?" tanya Hinamori.

"Ayo! Aku mau istirahat sebentar di sana." Rukia dan Hinamori keluar kelas, mereka berdua lalu turun ke bawah dan keluar dari Kamus dan menuju ke kafe yang agak ramai di depan Kamus.

* * *

"Hinamori, kamu mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang ambilkan.." tawar Rukia, Hinamori mengamati daftar menu yang di pegangnya.

"Mmm.. akh! Aku ini saja.. coklat dingin dan.. kare saja. Kalau Rukia-san?" tanya Hinamori, Rukia mengambil daftar menu yang dipegang Hinamori.

"Ya, aku sama denganmu saja." Rukia segera mencatat di kertas kecil yang ada di meja kafe lalu memberikannya kepada pelayan dan mengikutinya ke depan. Dan tidak berapa lama Rukia kembali membawa dua piring kare dan dua gelas coklat dingin.

"Ini.." Rukia menyodorkan kare ke Hinamori.

"Terimakasih!"

* * *

"Ee.. dia keluar! Kya! Dia selalu tampan seperti biasanya!" jerit beberapa gadis yang terlihat histeris. Dan seorang cowok tinggi berambut orange seperti jeruk, berjalan keluar dari Kamus. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

"Hei, kalian di mana?!"

'Kami ada di dalam kafe, kau kemarilah, Kurosaki!' sahut suara dari seberang.

"Ya, baiklah."

'Hei, Kurosaki! Kau pasti sedang di keramaian ya? Dan dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis 'cantik' ya?'

"Diamlah!"

Klep.

Cowok itu menutup telepon genggamnya lalu memasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku jaketnya. Cowok itu lalu berjalan ke kafe.

* * *

"Ayo kita pulang, Hinamori!" ajak Rukia, Hinamori mengangguk. Rukia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lalu meninggalkannya di meja kafe dan menggandeng Hinamori keluar kafe.

Saat Rukia dan Hinamori ada di pintu kafe cowok berambut orange masuk ke dalam kafe dan melewati Rukia dan Hinamori. Rukia mengamati punggung cowok itu dan melihatnya sampai cowok itu mendekati meja yang dekat dengan meja tempat Hinamori dan dia duduk. Cowok itu ternyata menghampiri dua orang yang mungkin teman-temannya. Yang satu berkacamata dan yang satunya berambut putih.

"Rukia-san?! Kamu kenapa, Rukia-san? Rukia-san?" Hinamori menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Rukia.

"E?"

"Akh! Kamu kenapa, Rukia-san? Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Hinamori cemas melihat Rukia yang dari tadi melamun.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa.. ayo kita pulang!" Hinamori mengangguk.

* * *

"Fuah.. akhirnya sampai!" Hinamori melepas sepatunya lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya lalu keluar lagi dan sudah lengkap dengan pakaian tidurnya.

* * *

Hinamori mendekati Rukia yang sudah menunggunya di luar kelas. "Rukia-saan!" panggil Hinamori, keringat sudah membasahi dahinya.

"E? Hinamori, dari mana saja? Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Rukia. Hinamori menggeleng.

"Aku ada janji dengan sensei dan mungkin akan pulang malam, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini.." jelas Hinamori, Rukia tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa.. tenang saja.. kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, dah!" Rukia melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya, hati-hati ya Rukia-san!" seru Hinamori lalu balas melambai.

* * *

Rukia berjalan sendirian di jalan yang sepi. "Huh.. kenapa aku pilih jalan ini, sih! Sudah gelap lagi! Aku harus cepat pulang.." batin Rukia lalu mempercepat langkahnya mungkin berlari.

"Hai, nona! Mau ke mana malam-malam begini?"

"E?" Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke belakang, ada dua orang laki-laki bertubuh kekar Rukia memandang mereka awas. Rukia mundur dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan, tapi ada dua orang laki-laki kekar lagi yang menghadangnya. Kini Rukia benar-benar terkepung.

"Nona, main bersama kami yuk!" ajak salah satu laki-laki. Rukia mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Hei, nona!" laki-laki kekar itu berjalan maju mendekati Rukia dan mau menyentuhnya tapi Rukia segera memukul tangan laki-laki itu dengan tasnya. preman itu membentak marah, "Hei, nona! Apa-apaan kau!? Teman-teman cepat tangkap dia!" semua temannya mengangguk lalu berusaha menangkap Rukia.

* * *

"Kh.. sial!" batin Rukia yang terpojok dan sudah tidak bisa lari lagi, Rukia menutup matanya dan berharap ada orang yang menolongnya.

"Bodoh, menghalangi jalan!" bentak suara seseorang lalu disusul suara hantaman keras, Rukia membuka matanya dan melihat orang itu memukul para preman-preman itu.

* * *

"Haah..haah.." Cowok itu menyeka mulutnya yang sedikit berdarah lalu tiba-tiba menarik tangan Rukia menjauhi empat laki-laki kekar yang sudah terkapar. Cowok itu tidak berbicara sedikitpun terus menarik tangan Rukia ke tempat yang agak remang-remang. Rukia menarik tangannya paksa dari genggaman cowok itu.

"Ma- mau ke mana ini?!" tanya Rukia sedikit menjaga jarak.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa!" ujar cowok itu, Pipi Rukia bersemu merah. Hening. Cowok itu lalu menarik tangan Rukia lagi.

"Hei, kamu mau bawa aku ke mana?!" jerit Rukia panik. cowok itu cuma diam terus menarik tangan Rukia. Kemudian cowok itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Rukia memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya, banyak rumah, sepertinya sudah masuk komplek perumahan.

"Masuk!" suruh cowok itu mendorong pelan tubuh Rukia. rukia menuruti apa yang dikatakan cowok itu masuk ke halaman sebuah rumah.

"Ini rumah mu? Lalu kenapa kamu ajak aku ke sini?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak tahu." jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja di depan pintu. Rukia segera masuk masuk mengikuti cowok itu.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" sahut Ichigo.

"Selamat datang, Kurosaki-kun!" sapa cewek berambut coklat.

"Hm.. mana Karin dan Yuzu, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo.

"Karin dan Yuzu ada di atas." jelas Orihime.

"Masuklah!" ujar Ichigo pada cewek di belakangnya, Orihime ikut melihat ke belakang punggung Ichigo.

"Eh, halo.." Rukia melambai pada Orihime.

"Ha- halo juga! Selamat datang!" sapa Orihime. Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia dan Orihime, sedangkan Ichigo pergi ke dapur.

* * *

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime tersenyum pada Rukia. Rukia membalas senyuman Orihime. Orihime bersama Rukia menyusul Ichigo yang sudah duluan ke dapur. Rukia masuk ke dapur diikuti Orihime.

"Kuchiki-san kamu kelas piano, 'kan?" tanya Orihime lagi. Rukia mengangguk.

"Kalau kamu kelas mana?" tanya Rukia.

"Kalau aku kelas biola, sama seperti Kurosaki-kun." Jelas Orihime.

"Tapi, aku jarang melihatmu?" tanya Rukia heran.

"I-iya, beberapa hari ini aku izin pulang cepat… ini minumnya Kuchiki-san!" Orihime menyodorkan segelas orange juice.

"Ah, terimakasih!" Rukia meneguk perlahan orange juicenya.

"Mm.. Inoue aku boleh ikut ke kamar mandi?" tanya Rukia. Orihime mengangguk, lalu mengantar Rukia ke kamar mandi. Rukia mencuci tangannya.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat cowok itu tapi di mana, ya? Apa cuma perasaanku saja ya?" batin Rukia lalu, segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Rukia segera kembali lagi ke dapur, Rukia mengambil ponselnya di tas.

"Ada… 12 email masuk dan semuanya dari Hinamori!?" Rukia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya lagi. "Aduh.. bagaimana ini?! I-Inoue aku pulang dulu ya!" ujar Rukia.

"Kenapa pulang sekarang, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Orihime.

"I- iya.. ini sudah malam." ujar Rukia memberi alasan.

"Tapi, maaf Kuchiki-san.. aku tidak bisa menemanimu pulang." ujar Inoue kecewa, Rukia menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku bisa pu-" tiba–tiba ada yang menarik kerah baju Rukia lalu menyeret Rukia.

"Biar aku saja yang antar!"

* * *

"Lepas..lepas!!" jerit Rukia meronta sekuatnya. Ichigo berhenti menarik kerah baju Rukia. Rukia memandang cowok itu kesal.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" ujar Rukia ketus.

"Tidak bisa!" cowok itu menarik kerah baju Rukia lagi. Rukia akhirnya pasrah diantar pulang cowok itu.

* * *

Rukia sudah ada di depan apartemennya. Rukia membetulkan kerah bajunya yang agak mulur karena ditarik, cowok itu membalikan badannya lalu pergi begitu saja. Akhirnya Rukia masuk ke apartemennya.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" Rukia segera mencari Hinamori. Rukia mencari di ruang tengah, tidak ada Hinamori. Di dapur juga, di kamar mandi. Rukia terduduk kelelahan di sofa, mengelap keringat yang mengucur deras di dahinya.

"Hinamori kemana, sih?! Kenapa dia belum pulang..?" batin Rukia. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyodorkan segelas air dingin.

"Eh.." Rukia melihat siapa yang menyodorkan minuman kepadanya.

"Hinamori!!" pekik Rukia, Hinamori tersenyum. "Kamu kemana, sih?" tanya Rukia. Hinamori masih tersenyum dan Rukia tidak menyadari perubahan muka Hinamori.

"Rukia.." panggil Hinamori.

"Ehm.." Rukia masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari minumannya. Hinamori mendekati Rukia yang masih asyik menghabiskan minumannya. Hinamori menyentil kepala Rukia keras.

"Aduhh!! Sakit.. apa-apaan, sih?!" Rukia mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kamu yang apa-apaan?! Kenapa pulang malam sekali.. kenapa enggak kasih kabar kalau kamu di mana! Aku sudah pulang dari tadi dan menunggumu.. lalu kenapa emailku juga tidak dibalas?!" omel Hinamori. Rukia menunduk. Hening.

"Aku.. " Rukia masih menunduk.

"Aku cemas.. Aku cari-cari kamu kemana-mana!" Hinamori masih memarahi Rukia. Rukia diam.

"Aku takut kalau… kamu enggak ada." ujar Hinamori lirih. Rukia memandang Hinamori bersalah.

"Maaf.. aku enggak akan kayak gitu lagi!" Rukia menunduk lagi. Hinamori mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Janji?" Hinamori tersenyum. Rukia mengangguk, mengaitkan jari kelingkinya ke jari kelingking Hinamori."Kita baikan?" tanya Rukia. hinamori mengangguk.

* * *

"Hinamori, kamu kenal dengan anak kelas biola tidak?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"E? Ada beberapa yang ku kenal, memangnya ada apa?"

"Mm.. kenal anak kelas biola yang rambutnya orange namanya kalau tidak salah.. mm.. Kurosaki?"

"E? Ku-Kurosaki!? Di-dia kan si populer!"

"Hee..? Populer!?" jerit Rukia. Hinamori mengangguk.

Ya populer, adalah sebutan untuk murid di Kamus yang mempunyai nilai musik tertinggi di Kamus. Di Kamus, ada tiga orang yang mendapat gelar seperti itu tapi yang paling terkenal hanya Kurosaki Ichigo.

TBC..

* * *

Gya hahahahahahahahaha….!! *ketawa setan* XD Senangnya~!!

Akh! Terimakasih yang udah membantu aku!! :D

Hehe.. maaf kalo di chap ini masih juga ada yang salah.. :)

Terimakasih!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hoho.. diupdate pas lagi uts malah diomelin *pundung* Ehe.. maaf kalau chapter ini kesannya terlalu bertele-tele! T.T Habis kalau langsung enggak enak juga *ditimpuk* XP

BLEACH © Kubo Tite

Aru ga Mama © Anamu and Maki

Karakura Music School © yuinayuki Hinariyoshi-chan

OOC, ANEH, GAJE, JELEK, DLL.. DONT LIKE DONT READ!!

* * *

Rukia memegang erat lengan Hinamori dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Hinamori, "Rukia-san sampai kapan mau memegang lenganku?" Tanya Hinamori.

"Eh? Aku tidak memegang lenganmu!" kata Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Haah.. ayo masuk," kata Hinamori berjalan masuk ke Kamus.

"Tu-tunggu! Bagaimana kala-" Hinamori segera membekap mulut Rukia.

"Sst.. masuklah dan percaya padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.." kata Hinamori lalu melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut Rukia.

Rukia menuruti perkataan Hinamori dan masuk ke Kamus.

* * *

Rukia merasa lega, perkataan Hinamori benar. Semuanya baik-baik saja dan seperti biasa.

"Ya, harap semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing!" Yoruichi-sensei masuk sambil membawa sebuah tas gitar hitam. "Hari ini saya meminta kalian untuk bermain gitar! Saya ingin agar kalian bisa memainkan semua alat musik!" kata Yoruichi-sensei.

Tanpa diperintah, semua anak mengambil gitar yang ada di almari di pojok kelas. Yoruichi-sensei juga mengeluarkan gitarnya dari tas. "Saya ingin kalian bermain gitar sambil membawakan sebuah lagu dan bawakan lagu itu berpasangan. Lalu ambil kertas nomor urut, mengerti?" Tanya Yoruichi-sensei lalu menyediakan waktu untuk muridnya memilih pasangan.

Setelah semua anak mendapat pasangan Yoruichi-sensei menyediakan gulungan kertas nomor urut maju. Rukia mengambil satu dan menunjukannya pada Hinamori.

"Dapat nomor empat," kata Rukia.

"Hmm.. Rukia-san mau bawakan lagu apa?" Tanya Hinamori yang berpasangan dengan Rukia.

"Hmm.. lagu yang kita hafal.. ah!"

"Aru ga Mama!" seru Hinamori dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu harus siap-siap!" kata Hinamori mengambil gitarnya lalu mengepaskan kunci gitarnya dan begitu juga dengan Rukia. "Tapi aku sudah tidak terlalu hafal lagu itu.."

"Hmm.. sama, tapi kita berusaha saja! Aduh.. Hinamori aku mau ke belakang sebentar!" kata Rukia terburu-buru dan terlihat menahan sesuatu. Hinamori hanya mengangguk, Rukia segera meminta izin pada Yoruichi-sensei ke toilet.

* * *

"Haah.." ujar Rukia lega lalu segera keluar dari toilet. Rukia berlari kecil ke kelasnya tapi dia tiba-tiba berhenti. _'Pita punya siapa ini?' _ Tanya Rukia lalu mencari-cari orang yang mungkin menjatuhkan pita berwarna merah. "Kenapa koridor ini sepi seka- eh! Mungkin saja anak itu!" kata Rukia mendekati anak cowok yang memakai topi hitam sambil membawa tas biola.

"Hei!" Rukia menepuk pundak cowok bertopi itu, "Kau lewat koridor ini, kan? Ini mu-" mata Rukia membelak melihat siapa cowok bertopi itu.

"Apa cebol?" kata cowok itu dingin, "Menolongmu hanya membuat badanku sakit, merepotkan! Pita merah itu.."

'_Ke-kenapa.. Kurosaki Ichigo ini.. tunggu! Dia bilang cebol!?' _

"Apa maksudmu dengan cebol!? Kalau begitu kenapa kau menolongku!? Jeruk idiot! Ini!" bentak Rukia melempar pita merah itu lalu berlari pergi.

Ichigo menatap pita merah yang ada di tangannya, _'Puh! Menarik.. lihat saja nanti, cebol!' _ kata Ichigo berjalan santai.

* * *

"Kau kenapa, Rukia-san?" Tanya Hinamori heran melihat Rukia yang berkeringat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. kapan maju?" Tanya Rukia.

"Setelah Mizuhiro-kun dan Ayane-chan selesai.." jawab Hinamori.

"Setelah ini.." Rukia mendengarkan petikan senar gitar dan lagu yang dibawakan Mizuhiro dan Ayane. Dan tanpa terasa cepat Mizuhiro dan Ayane menyudahi lagu mereka.

Tepuk tangan yang riuh untuk Mizuhiro dan Ayane, Yoruichi-sensei tersenyum dan berkomentar, "Permainan yang bagus!" Yoruichi-sensei lalu bertepuk tangan membuat suasana kelas semakin riuh. Mizuhiro dan Ayane hanya tersenyum senang dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Selanjutnya, nomor empat!" kata Yoruichi-sensei.

Rukia dan Hinamori saling berpandang lalu menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, mereka lalu maju ke depan kelas dan duduk di bangku tinggi yang sudah disediakan.

_Jreng.. _

"Furitsuzuku ame hitori de miushinatteta. Kitsuke na kereba mada munashisa ni amanjiteita, kono te o nobasou furikaeranai de.. kimi no soba ni itai, soba ni sasete hoshii, aru ga mama sono mama ikite yukeru nara.. kitto sono te o totte doko made mo toberu darou kimi to nara, kanata made, aru ga mama de.." Hinamori menengokan kepalanya ke Rukia lalu tersenyum, Rukia membalas senyum Hinamori lalu mengedipkan matanya pada Hinamori. Hinamori hanya mengangguk lalu pandangannya lurus ke depan.

Hinamori menghentikan jari lentiknya itu bermain dan membiarkan Rukia yang masih menyuarakan gitar lalu mulut Hinamori membuka, "Na na nanaa.. na na nanaa.."

Petikan gitar keras dari Rukia. Dia dan Hinamori tidak membunyikan gitarnya tapi Rukia menggantinya dengan lanjutan lagu, "Itsuka ae naku natte.. kono te o hanashite mo, wasurenai wasurenai kara doko made mo toberu darou.." Rukia dan Hinamori lalu menyuarakan gitarnya bersamaan, "Kimi o omotteru yo, itsu demo soba ni iru yo, aru ga mama sono mama ikite yukeru nara.. ima wa soba ni itai, soba ni sasete hoshii aru ga mama sono mama ikite yuku kara.. na na nanaa.."

_Jreng.._

Tepuk tangan terdengar terdengar riuh. Yoruichi-sensei bertepuk tangan sambil menghampiri Hinamori dan Rukia. "Permainan yang bagus! Kalian juga terus harus banyak berlatih," kata Yoruichi-sensei. Rukia dan Hinamori mengangguk lalu kembali ke tempat duduk sambil tersenyum senang.

Semua kelompok yang ada di kelas sudah maju, matahari juga sudah berwarna orange ke merah-merahan, pertanda sudah sore. Yoruichi-sensei lalu maju ke depan kelas dan menutup pelajaran, "Saya kagum pada kemampuan kalian yang tidak hanya bisa memainkan piano tapi juga bisa dengan mudahnya memainkan alat musik lain, tapi harus kalian ingat, berlatih. Dengan berlatih itu akan membuat kalian semakin mahir, jadi kalian harus terus berlatih. Dan karena hari sudah sore kalian bisa pulang, sekian dan sampai jumpa pada pertemuan besok!" Yoruichi-sensei lalu keluar kelas dan diikuti murid-muridnya.

Hinamori masih tampak sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya yang berantakan di atas meja, "Haah.. syukur saja tadi berjalan lancar, ya, Rukia-san?" Rukia hanya tersenyum, "Waktu itu aku tidak yakin.. soalnya lagu itu sudah lama tidak dinyanyikan, kalau tidak salah.." Hinamori menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut dan terlihat berpikir sesuatu.

"Kelas tiga SMP," kata Rukia singkat, "Sudah selesai belum?"

"Ah, iya! Sudah lama sekali.. sudah selesai, ayo!" Hinamori berjalan di belakang Rukia dan menutup pintu kelas. "Rukia-san a-" mata Hinamori membelak melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Kuchiki Rukia, bisa kau ikut?" Tanya seorang cowok yang menggunakan kemeja putih. Rukia yang merasa ini adalah pertanda buruk segera menggeleng dan menarik tangan Hinamori untuk pergi. Tapi sial, tangannya dipegang cowok berambut putih.

"Si-siapa kau!?" bentak Rukia berusaha meronta.

"Diam dan ikut!" kata cowok berambut putih itu dingin.

"Grh.. lepaskan aku!" bentak Rukia. Tiba-tiba Hinamori memukul kepala cowok berambut putih itu dengan tasnya dan menggigit lengan cowok itu.

"KH! Sial!" umpat cowok itu kesal dan memegangi tangannya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. "Ishi-"

"Diamlah dan ikut kami!" bentak cowok berkemeja putih yang menghalangi Rukia dan Hinamori yang berusaha kabur.

"Berisik! Apa maumu? Aku tidak pernah punya masalah denganmu! Pergi!" bentak Rukia sambil mengayun-ayunkan tasnya. Cowok berkemeja putih itu dengan cepat menghindar. Hinamori juga memukul-pukulkan bukunya ke punggung cowok itu. Saat Rukia mengayunkan lagi tasnya, cowok berkemeja itu langsung menunduk dan tas Rukia mengenai wajah Hinamori yang ada di belakang cowok itu.

"Akh!"

Mata Rukia membelak dan menjatuhkan tasnya lalu segera mendekati Hinamori yang memegangi pipinya. Tapi cowok berkemeja itu segera memegang perut Rukia dan menggendongnya lalu segera pergi bersama cowok berambut putih itu.

"Hi-Hinamori!!"

* * *

"Jadi kau mau apakan dia?"

"Heemm!! Heeem!"

"Tidak tahu, tapi aku sudah punya rencana,"

"Heeem!! Heeem!"

"Me-"

"Heeem! Hee-"

"BERISIK CEBOL!"

"Hei, Ichigo lepaskan saja lakban itu," kata cowok berambut putih yang terlihat asyik membaca majalah.

"Haah.. ya, ya!" cowok yang dipanggil Ichigo itu melepaskan lakban yang menutup mulut Rukia.

"JERUK BUSUK! LEPASKAN AKU! JERUK BUSUK SIALAN! LEPASKAN!!" umpat Rukia sambil meronta-ronta karena tangan dan kakinya diikat.

"Kau gadis yang suka mengumpat, ya, Kuchiki Rukia?"

"DIAM KAU, KACAMATA! LEPASKAN AKU!" jerit Rukia lalu meronta lagi.

"Haah.. diam dan dengarkan!" ujar Ichigo dingin, "Hei, Ishida! Yuzu dan Karin belum pulang, kan?" Tanya Ichigo pada cowok berkemeja putih.

"Ya," jawab Ishida singkat.

"Nah, cebol dengarkan aku.."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU CEBOL! JERUK BUSUK!"

"GRH! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU!" bentak Ichigo kesal sambil meninju dinding dan membuat Rukia diam.

"Kau terlalu kasar Ichigo,"

"Jangan berkomentar, Toushiro!" bentak Ichigo lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Rukia menundukan kepalanya.

"Hei, Kuchiki-san.." Rukia tetap diam dan terus menundukan kepalanya. "Kau yang kemarin malam ke sini, ya?" Rukia tetap diam, "Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban iya! Wah! Kau-"

"Hebat dan berani sekali kau datang ke rumah Ichigo! Padahal banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang datang ke sini tapi tidak diterima," kata Toushiro, sedikit nada menghina dari kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak bertamu ke sini hanya untuk bertemu dengan jeruk sialan itu!" jerit Rukia kesal.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ishida heran.

"Aku ditolong jeruk busuk dari preman-preman yang menghadangku lalu jeruk busuk itu yang menarikku ke sini!" jelas Rukia, kesal.

"Hmm.."

"Dan kau membuat badanku sakit-sakit semua karena menolongmu, cebol!" tiba-tiba Ichigo masuk lagi dan mendekati Rukia yang diikat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolongku!?"

"Tidak tahu, dan kau harus bertanggungjawab semuanya!" kata Ichigo enteng.

"Hei, Kurosaki! Adik-adikmu pulang!" kata Ishida sambil menunjuk dua gadis kecil dan seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat.

"Cepat kalian berdua keluar, akan aku sembunyikan cebol sialan ini!" kata Ichigo panik. Toushiro dan Ishida lalu keluar kamar Ichigo dan segera menemui adik-adik Ichigo. tak disia-siakan kesempatan itu, Rukia menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

"AAAA- heeem! Heem!"

"Diam kau cebol!" Ichigo segera menutupu mulut Rukia dengan lakban lalu menggendongnya dan memasukannya ke dalam loker. "Jangan berisik!" Ichigo lalu segera menyusul Ishida dan Toushiro yang sudah duluan ke bawah menemui adiknya.

* * *

"Ah, onii-chan!" seru gadis kecil berambut coklat karamel yang mendekati Ichigo dan memeluknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, tadi aku baru bertemu Unohana-san di rumah sakit, Karin-chan dan Inoue-nee juga menemani. Aku jadi tidak takut onii-chan!" seru Yuzu lalu tertawa dan membuat Ichigo ikut tertawa.

"Ayo, minum obatmu." Kata Ichigo lalu menggandeng Yuzu mendekati Orihime. "Ayah sudah pulang, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, sudah waktunya minum obat ya, Yuzu-chan! Aku ambilkan dulu, ya.." Orihime lalu membuka kotak obat dan mengambil dua bungkus obat dan sebotol dalam bentuk sirup. Orihime segera mengambil air putih dan memberikannya pada Yuzu. Orihime juga memberikan dua tablet merah pada Yuzu. Yuzu segera menelan tablet itu dan meminum air yang diberikan Orihime.

"Ah, maaf Kurosaki-kun.. Kurosaki-san belum pulang.." kata Orihime. lalu menuangkan satu sendok sirup, "Yuzu-chan ayo buka mulutmu," kata Orihime lembut. Yuzu lalu membuka mulutnya, "Bagaimana Yuzu-chan?"

Yuzu tersenyum, "Rasanya manis Inoue-nee!" Orihime tertawa lalu membereskan semua obat Yuzu dan memasukannya kembali pada kotak.

"Yuzu kau harus istirahat, masuk ke kamar dan temani Karin," kata Ichigo. Yuzu mengangguk lalu naik ke kamarnya. Ichigo tersenyum lalu menyusul Toushiro dan Ishida yang terlihat asyik menonton TV. "Maaf merepotkanmu, si tua itu akan aku beri pelajaran saat pulang dari tugasnya!"

"Aa.. tidak sama sekali!" Inoue menggeleng, "Aku senang bisa membantu, kebetulan kelas biola juga sudah bebas dan banyak jam kosong jadi lebih baik aku menerima ajakan paman menjaga Yuzu-chan dan Karin-chan," Orihime tersenyum manis. Orihime lalu mendekati Ichigo, Toushiro dan Ishida, "Maaf.. mau aku buatkan minum?" tanya Orihime.

"Tidak perlu, Inoue-san," kata Ishida.

"Ya, ah.. ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, Inoue." Kata Ichigo lalu keluar rumah diikuti Orihime.

"Inoue, sebetulnya aku.."

To Be Continued..

* * *

GYAAHAA!! *mendadak sarap* XD

Akhirnya~ akhirnya~ ehe.. semoga menikmati chap 2 ini, ya *halah* XD ehe.. setelah kubaca lagi.. bener-bener sangat bertele-tele tapi aku berharap enggak bosen bacanya XD ehe.. gara-gara lagi suka Aru ga Mama jadi dimasukin XD yup, sekarang saatnya bales review!

Chizu Michiyo: Iya, dia emang suka gitu *disepak* ahaha.. bukan, Inoue cuma bantu jagain adek Ichigo soalnya Isshinnya lagi pergi.. ini udah diupdate ^^

Ruki_ya_cH: Ehe.. akan aku perbaiki lagi! *pake kacamata bintang* ini udah diupdate ^^

shirou10hana: Iya, ketiga cowok itu ^^ahaha.. Inoue ada di situ soalnya diminta bantu Isshin jagain adeknya Ichigo ini udah diupdate ^^

rabi-chan: Hee? Apa yang buat bingung? Nanti aku perjelas lagi.. :D iya soalnya Inoue diminta bantu jagain adeknya Ichigo, GYAA! *kabur liat jengkol ma pete yang siap ditembak* XD

Iuki Kyoshi: Ahaha.. sama! Wah, kayaknya iya, tuh.. soalnya Isshin minta Inoue buat jagain adek-adeknya Ichigo pas dia lagi pergi tugas, enggak.. enggak sama sekali! *geleng-geleng* ini udah diupdate ^^

Rukichi: Ehe.. ini udah lanjut, lho ^^

Namie Amalia: Iya, itu juga iya ^^ ehe.. jadi, Inoue itu diminta Isshin buat jagain Yuzu ma Karin pas dia lagi pergi tugas ^^

Hiru Shirosaki: Ehehe.. *peluk-peluk hiru-san* ini udah diupdate ^^

Viscaria Quinsi Cerydra: Iya, ^^ ehe.. XD ini udah diupdate ^^

kazuka-ichirunatsu23: Ehehe.. iya ^^ Inoue dia temennya Ichi~ *jawaban geblek* XD ini udah diupdate ^^

ChappyBankai: Ahaha.. iya, XD Isshin minta dia buat jagain Yuzu ma Karin, tenang aja mereka ngapa-ngapain, kok *disepak* XD wkwk.. enggak mereka enggak ngapa-ngapain, ini udah diupdate ^^

mss Dhyta: Ahaha,, XD jadi Inoue diminta buat jagain Yuzu ma Karin, dia temennya Ichigo XD *jawaban yang semua tau*

Michishige Asuka: *bales peluk* ini udah diupdate ^^

ichiruki: Ehehe.. wa~ makasih dukungannya!! XD Ini udah diupdate, tapi maaf gak bisa update cepet

ichirukiluna gitulo: Hai, juga~ ehe.. soalnya lagi uts *nunjuk-nunjuk kertas uts* wa~ makasih!! XD Ini udah diupdate, dan semoga bikin penasaran juga~ :D

Yup, selese! Dan semoga chap ini gak ngecewain dan gak bikin bosen~ ee.. ada yang tau nama tempat yang biasa dipake buat tempat biola/gitar? :D

Review? Haha..


End file.
